Mirror Mirror on the Wall
by hisluv
Summary: Mirror Universe meets Normal Universe!
1. Prologue Flight

Mirror Mirror on the Wall

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- I started writing this as soon I had watched both In a Mirror, Darklys, as I felt it unfair for T'Pol to die and not get the chance to save her universe. Also, I wasn't happy that we'll never know what happened with that universe except suppose that they ended up destroying themselves.****

* * *

Disclaimer- Only my ideas are mine.**

* * *

Prologue- Flight

T'Pol stirred. She was still tied to the chair Captain Archer had made her sit down on, in order to interrogate, then kill her.

She had never been filled with so much fear. Fear for her own death, and the death of her people. There had, for a moment, been a sense of relief, as if a part of her wanted to die, so she could stop fighting.

The only reason she wasn't dead, was because the ship had come under attack, and because Sato hadn't wanted her dead yet. She had decided she wanted to play with the Vulcan first, take Commander Tucker into her bed while T'Pol watched. She had whispered that to the Vulcan once Archer was out of the room, before leaving herself. Somehow Sato had figured out that Tucker was T'Pol's weakness, that that would hurt her more than physical torture.

Not that she let it show. On the outside, she acted as if she didn't care for him, made him think that all she did was toy with him- use him. On the inside, she felt things a Vulcan should not let themselves feel for anyone. And that scared her more than dying.

Opening her eyes just enough to see where the guards were, but not enough for them to notice she had regained consciousness, she saw that there were just two MACOs left: Corporal Eisenhauer and Major Pierce. Mayweather must have gone with the slut. T'Pol was pleased- neither of the soldiers left had been on a space ship for long.

While planning a way to escape, T'Pol observed the MACOs, looking for any weaknesses, such as tiredness.

Just then, the ship was struck with some sort of weapon from the enemy ship, causing the guards to stumble.

In a few fluid movements, T'Pol broke the chair with her enhanced strength, slipping out of the bonds and grapping a dagger and a phase pistol someone had foolishly left nearby.

Setting the pistol to kill, she shot one man between the eyes as he surged towards her, whilst silencing the other with the knife in the same spot.

Killing them had been her only choice- she couldn't afford to knock them out, only to have them regain consciousness and alert whoever was running the ship. Sato if T'Pol had to place a bet.

The Vulcan made it halfway to the launch bay without running into anybody, when she noticed a man with a familiar scar on his face slumped on the floor. She couldn't leave him, even if he woke up and tried to kill her. She just couldn't.

Her mind set, she lifted him onto her shoulders, and continued to sprint to her destination, occasionally being flung into the walls by the force of the attack on the Defiant.

Strapping Tucker into the co-pilot's seat, she quickly fired up the shuttle and overrode the restriction codes to open the launch bay doors- something she had figured out as part of her escape should anything go wrong after she had downloaded the information on this new ship.

Once out, she guided the shuttle at maximum speed to what appeared to be a rip in space that she had watched open up only just now. She hoped it would take her to the other universe- the one that could help her.

She braced herself as she reached the rip, expecting a bumpy ride. Instead, there was a flash light, and a sharp pull on the pod, then nothing but empty space. She scanned behind her, the rip had closed.

After checking on Tucker's condition, she sent a distress call, and settled down to wait.

**

* * *

A/N- Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Reality

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Chapter One!****

* * *

Disclaimer- Same as before.**

* * *

Chapter One- Reality

"Captain. I'm picking up a distress call," Hoshi said, looking up from her console in surprise, catching the Captain's eye. "Sir, it's on a Starfleet channel."

Captain Archer turned to T'Pol. "Can we pick the vessel up on our sensors?"

"Yes. It's a shuttle craft."

"Hoshi- can we hail them?" Archer asked his Comm. Officer.

"Audio only."

Archer nodded at the ensign, and she opened the link.

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. How may we assist you?"

"Is this Enterprise from the universe with the Federation of Planets?" A disembodied voice sounded from the other end, a voice that was so distorted, even Hoshi and T'Pol couldn't make out whether it was male or female.

Captain Archer glanced at Malcolm. "Well, the Federation hasn't actually happened yet, but I'm told it will."

There was, what sounded like a sigh of relief from the other end.

"May we dock? My companion is wounded. He's unconscious."

Captain Archer gave his permission, and had Hoshi close the channel while Travis manoeuvred the ship around a bit to give the shuttlepod easier access to their docking port.

Archer turned to T'Pol, a frown on his face. "What do you think, whoever that was, meant by 'universe'?" He asked her.

"I am unsure, Captain," T'Pol answered. "Humans have 'dallied' with the idea of alternate universes- multiple realities that co-exist with our own. Each universe is similar, but has its differences. However, the Vulcan Science directorate has determined they don't exist."

"They said that about time travel- which we know exists," Archer pointed out. "Let's say for a minute that these alternate universes did exist, what sort of differences could there be?"

T'Pol thought for a moment before responding. "Lieutenant Reed could be a MACO, I could have long hair, you could be evil, and Ensign Sato could…"

"Be a slut who sleeps with anyone to get what she wants?" Interrupted a voice from the turbo lift.

Everyone turned at the sound, then stared.

**

* * *

A/N- Good?**


End file.
